What Has Become of Casey Arkeville?
Log Title: What Has Become of Casey Arkeville? Characters: Jumal, Spike Witwicky Location: Diplomatic Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City Date: November 22, 2016 TP: Exit Doctor Arkeville TP Summary: Jumal comes to Autobot City to inquire to the fate of Dr. Arkeville. Category:2016 Category:Exit Doctor Arkeville TP Category:Logs ''As logged by Jumal - Tuesday, November 22, 2016, 8:05 PM Diplomatic Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City :A large room, designated as a meeting area for visiting dignitaries. Unlike most areas of the City, this room is specially geared to accommodate humans as well as Transformers, and has areas set aside for each. Jumal day. Spike has eaten a cup of yogurt and some granola for breakfast. Because of nerves. He's checked his shirt to see if it's still pressed - it is. He adjusts his hair - still unkempt, but less unkempt with some product in it. He looks in the mirror and takes a 'breath'. He thinks 'Spike, he's a friend of yours, remember that...' Spike walks out to the lounge and gives Jumal a warm smile. "Jumal...thank you for coming! It's been too long." Crown Prince Jumal Reza Pahlavi waits impatiently in the diplomatic lounge, arms crossed. His thick black eyebrows knit together in irritation, and it's all he can do to keep from pacing as he waits for Spike to arrive. The tea Helperbot served him sits cold and untouched nearby. When Spike does come in, Pahlavi raises one of those dark eyebrows and responds, "It definitely has been too long, and I will not be denied any longer -- what has become of Casey Arkeville?" Amnesty International submitted its report on the prison conditions in Autobot City just a few days ago - weeks after Dr. Arkeville was released. The verdict - Excellent to Very Good ratings on almost every sale. A few 'good' - but those were more 'forgivable' errors - given it was their first time. Spike nods and hands Jumal the contact sheet. "Absolutely - here you go. Here's the contact information for his lawyer. For the Joes." He steps back, satisfied. "Everything should be there." Jumal glances at the paperwork, and then up at Spike. "I have this information -- the US government is stonewalling me, and even his lawyer doesn't know Arkeville's whereabouts. You were the last person in custody of him -- where have the Joes taken him?" Jumal looks around the lounge. "They've obviously gone -- is he still in their care? A monster he may be, but he still has civil rights that must be acknowledged -- he has a right to a fair trial, which is far too long overdue!" Spike frowns. "They...it was... it was on - " He pinches his nose and looks at the paperwork. "Okay...here...right there." He points at the destination. An extremely vague 'DETENTION CENTER-00954' Spike looks at Jumal. "I saw him board a plane. I even heard there was an incident on the plane where he tried to attack its members - he was subdued." He sighs "Look, the Joes have a PR team, I'm SURE of it. Do you want me to get in touch with them?" Jumal sighs, looking around again before focusing his attention on Spike once more. "I've checked," he allows. "'DETENTION CENTER-00954' means nothing. There IS no 'DETENTION CENTER-00954' -- at least, not one the US will acknowledge. The State Department won't even recognize the Joes exist, although of course we've met them ourselves. I..." he seems to visibly deflate. "If you have a contact number that would reach an actual human, I would appreciate it." Spike blinks. "Sure..." He pulls out the contact information for Edwin Steen. "This is Dr. Edwin Steen. He actually does some work at Seattle Memorial Hospital." He adds "He's a pacifist. Totally committed to human well-being. I'm also giving you Marissa Faireborne - my 'direct' contact with the Joes." He hands a card to Edwin - Marissa's card, with Edwin's number. He looks at Jumal. "For the record, I want to see this trial as much as everyone. This is the person who nearly killed my dad - and who brainwashed him to nearly shooting me..." Jumal frowns, looking down at the contact information before glancing back up at Spike. "I... Thank you. I just worry about the Joes' extra-judicial activities, and will even more so with the new incoming administration. If the US government can just 'disappear' whomever they like -- well, next time it might not be a monster like Arkeville. It could be a reporter who asks too many questions, or a performer who makes fun of the President, or even an Iranian activist in exile." He hazards Spike a tired smile. Spike gives Jumal another document. "And this is a declaration for the UN - I know I told you about this - but wanted you to see the official declaration. Autobot City will never house human prisoners again." He adds "Unless...extreme circumstances come up - like a situation where Autobot City may have to provide shelter humans." Spike smiles sadly at Jumal."For the record, I'm very concerned about the direction our country's going." Jumal accepts the document with a solemn nod. "You're not cut out to be a jailer, Spike, but considering the circumstances you did an admirable job. I'm not sure I'd have treated Ali-Asghar Badizadegan half as well as you did Arkeville -- I certainly wouldn't be hand-cooking him meals!" Jumal laughs quietly. "As for America, I'm concerned as well, but I'm not going to stop fighting for what is right -- and I can't imagine you will stop fighting, either." Spike nods and gives an empathetic sigh. "I...seriously doubt that, Jumal. He had a dietary restriction. We didn't have a staff to cook, so..." He gulps, "I want to do more...but I just wish you could hang around here daily - and see just how global the Decepticon threat is. As much as I want the Autobots to be ambassadors here for peace, what the Decepticons routinely plot...can make ISIS seem like a junior soccer team." He looks at Jumal and corrects himself "football team, I mean." Jumal allows a slight smile at Spike's soccer/football correction. "I don't know, Spike," he says with a quiet smirk. "Team Melli can be pretty intimidating at their best." He sighs again, and continues more seriously, "I'm not asking for the Autobots to take a hand militarily -- trust me, I would react with horror if they tried to solve the problems in Western Asia with advanced alien weaponry -- but surely more can be done diplomatically and environmentally. We came close to the brink many times thanks to the Decepticons -- the Autobots could do more to help ameliorate some of the lasting damage." Spike nods and gives a defeated sigh. "I'm trying..." He frowns and shakes his head. "I know...it's not enough." Spike looks at Jumal and says "You set a very high bar, Jumal." Spike looks at Jumal's tea. "May I heat up another pot, or do you need to go?" Jumal smiles. "More tea would be nice. Thank you." Spike gives Jumal and brews another pot. It's a nice, albeit sober discussion. But an amicable one at least.